I Will Always Be There
by MarySedai
Summary: Oneshot. Spoilers for Utopia. The Doctor and Jack realise their attraction for each other.
1. Chapter 1

I got bored and decided to write this as I think the Doctor and Jck would make a very hot gay couple.

Disclaimer: Not mine, or you would know :)

* * *

The Doctor stood and watched as the TARDIS de-materialised before him. His greatest foe, The Master, had taken it from him. What was he to do?

Martha and Jack had succeeded in locking the door, but the Future-Kind was still trying to get in.

"That should hold 'em for a while." said Jack hopefully.

Martha walked over to the Doctor and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Doctor, we'll find a way to get the TARDIS back."

"And how do you suppose we do that, Martha, how?!" he said back bitterly and stormed away from her and sat down to sulk on a chair at the far end of the laboratory.

Martha decided it was best for her to leave the Doctor right now, so busied herself with finding devices that might help them in this situation.

Jack walked over to the Doctor, who sat staring; his mind blank from everything but the Master.

"Hey, Doc, listen. I might be able to get this working again" he pointed to his watch. "You're the genius; we could fix it so that it'll accommodate the three of us."

"Jack, it's great, in fact I love that plan but where would we go? We don't know where the Master has gone. He could be anywhere." said the Doctor defiantly.

"The Master is Mr Saxon and he is on Earth up for election as Prime Minister." said Martha suddenly from the other side of the room.

"How do you know that?" asked the Doctor.

"His voice, I recognise it from the election videos. Mr Saxon is the leading competitor. So you have a destination…election day 2007."

"Oh Martha Jones come here!" said the Doctor jumping up and grabbing Martha into a hug.

"Right, then, best get to work!" Jack said cheerfully.

After about half an hour, the Future-Kind had settled and given up for the night, and the Doctor, Martha and Jack knew they would return.

Jack had ordered Martha to get some rest while he and the Doctor worked on his watch.

Jack sat and watched the Doctor working away, examining his new features and mannerisms. He certainly liked this new Doctor more than the last. He could sense that the Doctor was still grieving from losing Rose, but Jack knew he loved her, so it was only expected. He had made a good choice with Martha; she was clever, curious and beautiful. 'Like Doctor like companion' he thought. It was then that his mind began to wander and imagined the Doctor and Martha together, in bed, beckoning him to join them…

The Doctor must have noticed his dream-like expression and was now saying "End of the Universe calling Jack."

"Oh what? Sorry, got erm distracted."

"Your mind is pure and utter filth Captain Jack Harkness" said the Doctor without taking his eyes off the watch.

"You read my mind?" asked Jack.

"Well, there were…and still are, a lot of endorphins running through your body. So I just had to find out why."

The Doctor looked up at Jack.

"I always suspected you were bi-sexual, even before I knew who you were"

"How so?"

"The way you acted I guess. And the gut feeling…I always trust my gut feeling. Anyway, I take it you prefer my new look?"

"Hell yeah Doc" said Jack smiling. "I'm sorry but you do look beautiful, just like Martha over there.

"Yeah I guess she is. That's my Martha."

"You still miss her don't you?" asked Jack. The Doctor knew who he was on about.

"Yes, Jack, yes I do. I…I loved her. More than anyone else I ever loved."

"She's safe now. And I'm sure she loved you too"

"She did. She told me." the Doctor smiled at that memory, tears beginning to shine in his eyes.

Jack moved around the desk so he was close to the Doctor and took hold of his hands.

"Hey, look, you know you'll always have me, whether you like it or not" he said with a smile.

The Doctor smiled back, blushed and looked down at the ground.

'God, he looks so damn cute like that' thought Jack. The Doctor looked back up again and his eyes met with Jack's.

"No, I like it. I like having you here for me."

"No problem" said Jack quietly.

They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds and then began to move closer. Jack's heart and the Doctor's two hearts were beating furiously. Their lips were almost touching when they heard a noise from Martha. Turning to look at her they realised she was just turning in her sleep, and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

They turned to look at each other once more and after a moments silence they were locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor and the Doctor had his hands around Jacks face. Tongues in mouths, they were relentless with each other, passion burning through them like fire. Jack pinned the Doctor to the desk and pulled off his coat. He then opened his shirt and began kissing his neck and chest. He came across his nipples and sucked on it, causing the Doctor to moan. Jack came back up to the Doctors mouth and they both locked themselves in a passionate kiss once again.

They started peeling off each others clothes when they heard a voice behind them.

"OH. MY. GOD!"

Martha had awoken, and she was not best pleased.


	2. I Can't Leave You

**Okies finally I've updated this! People seemed to like the first chapter so I thought I'd post another one to see if anyone likes this. **

* * *

After the Doctor had dropped Martha back home after the events the Master had caused, he found himself going back to Cardiff. He needed to see Jack, but wasn't sure what the reason was for doing so.

Of course, it was now clear that they both had an attraction to each other. At first the Doctor had been reluctant to get near Jack; he didn't want to find himself falling in the deepest of lust with another man. But that time back on the planet with the future-kind had changed their relationship. Now there was no going back and the Doctor admired Jacks' patience and dedication to the Time Lord; was it that Jack loved him? Or was it plain and simple lust that the Doctor also felt?

Lust.

Often mistaken for love but the Doctor knew the difference.

He had loved.

And still loved.

But couldn't show that love.

Rose. His Rose was so far from him and he didn't know where to place these unexpressed feelings. He had a space for everything; physical objects, new friends, companions...maybe even lovers. But not the love he still felt for Rose.

He needed to express it with someone who understood.

Jack understood. He knew Rose, knew how much she meant to the Doctor.

Martha didn't. She was great companion; brave and committed to the Doctor and now it was clear to him that she, like so many others, had fallen in love with him. But she simply wasn't Rose and never knew her, so as much as the Doctor admired Martha, she wasn't the one to help.

The Tardis began to materialise at the Cardiff Rift; the Doctor guessed that his ship would need extra fuel to help her recover from the Masters grip a little quicker.

It wasn't long before the familiar figure of Captain Jack Harkness came into view on the console screen.

The Doctor smiled.

"Hey Doc!" Jack said cheerfully as he pushed open the door of the Tardis then closed it. "Re-fuelling? Or taking me time-travelling again?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Actually no." replied the Doctor simply.

Jacks smile faded fast and he bowed his head.

"I did however come to refuel…and to see you, Jack" the Doctor continued.

Jack raised his head in puzzlement and intrigue.

"Why? Aliens threatening to kill man kind again so you need the help of Captain Jack Harkness to kick their extraterrestrial asses?"

"Ahhh…no" said the Doctor with the typical raised eyebrow, before lowering his head and shuffling his feet nervously. "I wanted to talk to you…if that's ok?"

"Erm sure, Doc. About what?"

"About Rose…and us."

"Us? Oh, you're referring to _that_ little incident" Jack said blushing slightly.

Little? The Doctor thought to himself. It wasn't little at all. Yes it was small compared to what _could_ have happened, but it meant everything to him; almost as much as when Rose had said those special three words on Bad Wolf Bay. That thought of Rose stung him as if a knife had pierced both his hearts.

"Yes. Jack. I…I need you" stammered the Doctor; almost choking out his words as finally his strong emotional walls gave in to the pressure building behind them. Tears fell silently but frequently down his cheeks and soon he began to break out in sobs.

Jack understood now.

He knew the Doctor was here only to help ease the pain; to use the ex con-man. But Jack didn't care. He loved the Doctor more than anything and anyone. The last thing he wanted was to see the great Time Lord breaking down and running into depression and loneliness.

He would care for him.

Hold him.

Comfort him.

Whatever he could do to make the Doctor smile and leave the heart-ache behind. But not so that he would forget Rose.

No.

Jack loved Rose too and he wouldn't let the Doctor forget about her. Ever.

The Captain stepped up to the Doctor and embraced him in his arms. The two males sat down on the console grid and the sobs continued; now with the odd 'shhh, I'm here' being whispered gently.

The Doctor and Jack remained like that for the next few minutes. Then the Doctor began to tell Jack everything he felt about Rose, past companions and would be companions. Even the love he had felt for the nurse Joan when he had become human came spilling out but he explained it was nothing compared to the love he still felt for the woman stuck in a parallel universe with no way back to her.

The console room fell silent again apart from the usual humming from the Tardis.

Jack was first to break the silence.

"You know I'll always be there for you, Doc, you know that right?"

The Doctor smiled at the comment. Oh yes, he knew Jack would always be there…well he would be for over five billion years. 'Not that he will know till the day he dies' the Doctor thought.

He raised his head to look at Jack with tears still collecting around his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be there for you too. You've been a great friend, Jack and I haven't really shown it to you. I guess after what Rose did to you I was afraid" he shook his head "I don't know why, I just wanted to run from you. Maybe it was the power of the Bad Wolf that scared me, I can't be sure. Lets not worry about that now though, I just want to be close to you."

Jack sat staring at the Doctors features as if for the first time and reached up to stroke a cheek. The Doctors eyes closed for a moment at the initial touch and then once again looked at jack deep into the eyes. What seemed like an eternity of pausing, the Immortal and the Time Lord slowly moved forward until their lips gently touched. It almost felt like electricity running through them as they kissed; it was more intense than the last time.

It made them more eager for each other.

Quickly the kiss deepened and they both soon had their hands running through hair and caressing cheeks.

Eventually they slowed and then stopped; both gasping and mouths slightly parted as they stared into each others' eyes.

Words didn't need to be said at that moment; for Jack simply stood and leant a hand out to the Doctor, who's teary eyes were still transfixed on the other man and reached his own hand out to him. The Doctor stood and willingly followed the Captain to his bedroom and the door closed quietly.

* * *

**So let me know if this is worth continuing, though I'm not sure where to go with it so if you have any suggestions then tell me and I'll write it for you :) but I will give credit!**


End file.
